Anniversary
by SirJoshizzle
Summary: I'd be lying if I said I wasn't expecting an extravagant present from Link. But really, a simple 'Happy anniversary' would do. Too bad I didn't even get that. Oneshot, Link x Zelda, Post Ocarina of Time.


* * *

Start time: Friday May 25, 2007; 6:38 PM PDT

* * *

MAJOR ALERT: I have a new fanfiction profile. If you've seen, I deleted my profile page (except for the contacts), but I left a link that leads to my GeoCities. Everything that was on my old profile is there, but everything is explained in greater detail. All my contact links, vlog embeds, and fanfiction updates are going to be there, so you might want to bookmark that because I update it frequently. 

Speaking of vlogs, I finally found my memory card, and I put up a vlog Wednesday May 23. You can watch it in the **Fanfiction Vlogs** section of my GeoCities.

Now back to this. This is my new one shot. I know I've been churning them out pretty often, and most of you may be thinking, "Great story, but everyone knows you're stalling because you have yet to write the new chapters for Charm Bracelet and Just Thought You Should Know." Well, you're HALF RIGHT (the part about this being a great story, just kidding). A lot of the new chapters for those stories are done, but they're not complete just yet. Seeing as how this is Memorial Weekend and I have three days off, I'll do my best to finish them and put them out ASAP. 

This story is set post-Ocarina of Time (where Zelda did not send Link back in time), and Link and Zelda are married. It's their fifth year anniversary, and Link has done the unthinkable (at least in the mind of a female): he seems to have forgotten about it. You can pretty much figure out the rest from that. It's just a nice (and one might argue a tad bit cliché, but that' isn't my concern anymore) story to tide you over before I update the major stories.

Because this isn't an AU story (well, not to the extent as most of my stories), this one won't really follow the layout of the Hyrule and Castle Town I describe in my **Fanfiction Resources** section of my GeoCities (that's where I moved all the maps and stuff), but I will use some locations from there.

I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_.

* * *

Anniversary  
SirJoshizzle

Princess Zelda twirled around in her room, the white skirt of her dress flowing gracefully as she moved. She danced over to her vanity table and stopped in front of the mirror, taking in her reflection. She wore her usual Hylian royal gown, her entire body dripping with gold and diamonds and the finest Hylian cloth. But instead of the top and the apron of the dress and her gloves being pink, they were a very light blue, as well as her pumps and the lace accents that decorated her dress. Her make-up was very subtle, but complemented her facial features perfectly. Golden earrings modeled after the Triforce dangled from her earlobes. Her golden blonde hair was styled in a manner so that none of it fell in her face and fell to her mid-back, with tresses of hair that went down the sides of her face. All that was missing was her golden tiara. 

She reached for the gold headdress and examined it closely. It was not a conventional crown that was placed on the top of the head, but was crafted in a way that it hugged the crown of the forehead tight enough so that it stayed in place, but loose enough so that it didn't cut off circulation to the wearer. The centerpiece was a beautifully cut ruby, and on both sides of it were tiny diamonds. She put her hands on both sides and placed it on her forehead, moving it around a it until she felt comfortable.

Zelda had to admit that she absolutely loathed wearing the royal gown everyday. The whole thing was so overloaded with gold and jewelry that it weighed her down; she swore to the Goddesses that the dress alone added at least ten pounds, and being obligated to wear it day after day instantly dampered her mood. She had the same exact dress in different colors for every possible occasion: black for funerals, green for the the Day of Farore, navy blue for the Day of Nayru, red for the Day of Din, brown for the annual Hylian Harvest Festival… name any holiday and she had a dress to match it. But this white gown had very special sentiments She wore it on her wedding day five years ago, and this day, June 16, was it.

The princess took one last look in the mirror and turned for her balcony. She opened the glass double doors and walked outside, the sun shining down on her and a cool breeze sweeping by. She leaned on the iron banister and took in the sight of her kingdom.

It's been six years since Ganondorf, the King of Evil, was sealed in the limitless void of the Sacred Realm, locked behind the Door of Time in the Temple of Time near central Castle Town. In that time, Hyrule has risen from its own ashes, from a wasteland barren from seven years of evil supremacy, to a bustling commercial and economic hub to the rest of the world.

The Hylian Royal Family was restored. Hyrule Castle and the surrounding Hyrule Castle Town was rebuilt, and the population was more than twice what it was before the beginning of Ganondorf's reign. Zora's Domain and Zora's Fountain was unfrozen, along with the some one million Zoras beneath the sheets of ice. Kakariko Village was permanently rid of all the vengeful spirits from the Kakariko Well and the nearby Graveyard. Lake Hylia was restored to its former beauty, it's crystal blue waters hiding the entrance to the sacred Water Temple to any intruders. The trees of Lost Woods and Kokiri Village, under the watchful eyes of the Deku Tree Sprout, returned to their lively green colors, and the spell forbidding any Kokiri from exiting the woods was broken.

Hyrule was in a state of a renaissance, shaking off the horrible age of evil and destruction that had plagued the land for so many years.

The land that she and her husband had fought so hard for to save.

The man she married was Link, the Hero of Time. He certainly came a long way, from a boy who lived deep within the Lost Woods among the Kokiri children, to becoming the savior of Hyrule, to becoming the man who would rule it once Zelda took the throne after her father. He was a holder of a piece of the sacred Triforce, the Triforce of Courage, much like Zelda, the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, and Ganondorf, holder of the Triforce of Power. Before they were married, Link was appointed as Zelda's "protector" of sorts. After their marriage, Link was made one General of the Hylian Army, and after King Harkinian, Zelda's father, passes, he will become King of Hyrule, with Zelda as his queen.

Link left Hyrule castle long before Zelda woke up, and it was now a little before noon. Zelda had figured that Link was out preparing their plans for today. The past four anniversaries they have had Link never failed to make it memorable. The first one they had Link took her to the summit of Death Mountain, giving her unparalleled views of their country. The second year he took her to stay at a luxury hotel in the seaside resort town of Hylia Village, situated on the shores of Lake Hylia. The third anniversary they went swimming in Zora's Domain, a favorite recreational activity of Zelda's, and dived off the towering waterfalls that lined the walls of the Zora city. The last anniversay they shared Link took them to Sacred Forest Meadow, deep in the Lost Woods, for some seclusion from the rest of the world. Each year had been nothing short of magical, and Zelda was expecting this year to be no different.

Zelda walked back into the room, running her hand along the balustrade as she did so, and closed the double doors behind her. She walked across the room towards the door and exited the bedroom.

Tapestries in blue, red, green and gold, Hyrule's national colors, decorated the halls of the castle, with paintings and portraits lining the stone walls. Zelda followed the halls down to the dining hall, occasionally passing by maids and guards who greeted her with a "Happy anniversary, Princess!", and she happily replied with a smile and a quick thanks before walking away.

She finally reached the dining hall. Wide, decorative banners in Hylian livery and elegant glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, including a giant glass dome that allowed light to shine into the room. The dome was bejeweled in gold and diamonds, with an outlining of a large Triforce in the center.

A very long, polished oak dining table dominated the center of the room, which was overfilling with plates, platters, and trays of enough food to feed half the population of Castle Town itself. Some of the castle guards and servants ate their late breakfasts and early lunches hastily in order to resume their daily jobs and chores.

"Good morning, princess," A female voice spoke behind Zelda.

The princess turned around to see her caretaker Impa before her.

Impa had been Zelda's caretaker for as long as the princess could remember, and had doubled as the princess' surrogate mother figure after her mother passed during her birth. Impa was also the Shadow Sage, guarding the Shadow Temple in Kakariko Village and looking after the village itself on a regular basis. Impa was one of the few remaining members of the Sheikah Tribe, the original inhabitants of Kakariko Village and sworn protectors of the Hylian Royal Family. Impa shared all of the characteristics of a Sheikah: red eyes, silver-grey hair, physically fit, and capable of stealthy, agile, and ninja-like movements.

"Oh Impa," Zelda said. "Good morning."

"Happy anniversary," the Sheikah smiled. She pulled out a small, velvet box from her pocket and handed it to Zelda. "All of us Sages got you these.

"Thank you, Impa," the blonde nodded, accepting the square box. She shook it around in her hand to her ear, causing a small chuckle to escape Impa's mouth. She opened it and gasped when she saw what was inside.

Inside the box were pieces of jewelry from all of the six sages, and she could perfectly tell what was from who: the green emerald bracelet was from Saria, the Forest Sage; the red ruby earrings was from Darunia, the Fire Sage; the blue sapphire necklace was from Ruto, the Water Sage; a purple amethyst ring from Impa, an orange jade belly chain was from Nabooru, the Spirit Sage, and a gold and diamond brooch was from Rauru, the Light Sage.

"Impa, they're beautiful!" The princess gushed. "I love them, thank you! Please tell the others thank you."

"Of course," Impa nodded. "Your father sends his wishes as well. He's at a conference with a contractor in Kakariko Village planning the renovations for the castle, but he should be back by sundown."

Zelda's face faltered slightly, but it did cheer her up that he cared enough to send a message. "Okay, thank you… Impa, have you seen Link anywhere?"

"No, I haven't," Impa shook her head. "But the guards told me he saw him leave the castle earlier this morning. When they asked him where he was going, all he said was that it was 'very important.'"

Zelda scratched her chin slowly. "I see… What do you think it is he could be doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Impa raised an eyebrow as the two walked towards the table, grabbing small plates. "He's probably out preparing the plans for today!"

The blonde laughed at that, placing two biscuits on her plate and pouring gravy next to it. "Probably."

"Tell me, princess, what do you think it is he has planned this year?" Impa asked her. "A vacation to Koholint Island? A moonlit boat ride on Castle Town Bay? A trip to the moon?"

"Impa, don't be rediculous!" Zelda dipped her biscuit in the gravy and took a small bite. "If he just remembers it, I'll be more than happy. Anything more than that is just icing on the cake."

"I suppose," Impa replied, spreading strawberry jam on her toast.

The two proceeded to eat their meal, conversing and laughing while doing so. A few minutes later when their plates were cleared, Impa stood up and took their dishes.

"Well, princess," Impa started. "I'll just take these to the kitchen and check around the castle to make sure no one's slacking off."

"Okay, thank you Impa." Zelda smiled. Impa returned it and walked away into the kitchen, the dirty plates in hand.

As soon as Impa left, Zelda was alone, as the guards and servant who were eating earlier had left to complete their rounds. She was about to get up from her seat and spend the rest of the day in the Castle Courtyard, waiting for Link to return from wherever he was, until she heard rapid footsteps coming down the hall from the front doors.

She turned in the direction where the footsteps were coming from, and saw a figure running towards her. The person was kind of far away, but she could make out green clothes, brown boots, and tan skin.

'Link!' She thought happily. She stood up and he came closer and closer and slowed down until he was in front of her.

"G'afternoon, Zelda," he spoke quickly, leaning in to softly kiss his wife on her lips. His clear blue eyes sparkled, and his mouth was in a wide grin, his pearl white teeth showing. He was breathing heavily, as if he ran all the way from where he came from to the castle.

"Hi Link," Zelda smiled back. "Happy anni…"

"Sorry, Zel," he said in a huff, cutting her off. "Important stuff," he added, showing her a long rectangular box covered in a brown cloth that he held with both hands. He leaned to the side and showed her something hanging on his back, but it was covered up as well. And with that, he ran down the halls and up the stairs, before Zelda could say anything else.

Zelda stood in silence. 'What just happened? What was in that box he was holding? 'Important stuff'?' Then, a smile creeped onto her lips. 'It must be part of his anniversary surprise!'

Curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to follow Link and see what was in the box. She ran in Link's direction up the stairs, down the halls, and into their bedroom.

She opened the door slowly, and saw Link sitting at the desk across the room, with his back faced towards her. She quietly stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Link?" Zelda spoke softly.

"…What is it, Zel?" Link asked, obviously preoccupied.

"What are you doing?"

The young hero turned around, and in his hands was the box open, with a magnificent sword laying in its black velvet lining. The handle was a deep blue, and the blade was like a polished mirror, displaying Link and Zelda's reflection vividly. It kind of looked like his Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane, but the overall design was different, and instead of the Triforce insignia near the base of the blade was the Crest of the Gorons, meaning it was forged by a Goron.

"What do you think?" Link looked up at her. He took it out of the box and held it firmly in his left hand. He skillfully spun it around in his palm, moving it with his fingers, and stopped it abruptly with the point straight up.

"It's beautiful," Zelda smiled.

"…She ain't no Master Sword," the Hero of Time said, "but she sure is a fine one. Crafted by Biggoron himself," he pointed to the Crest of the Gorons.

Zelda just smiled. She did admire the beauty of the blade, and she was glad it made Link happy, but she was still waiting for a least an anniversary greeting from her own husband. "Is this…" She started. "…Is this what you got while you were out the whole morning?"

"Yeah," Link nodded. "The bazaar keeper in the Market had a limited supply of these swords—he said Biggoron only made ten…" He grinned triumphantly. "Guess who got number one?"

"It took all morning to buy a sword?" The princess raised an eyebrow.

He stared at her, his mouth agape. "Zelda, Biggoron is Hyrule's premier blacksmith! No one makes 'em better these days like him! …I left around five in the morning just to be the first in line. By seven, you should have seen all the guys behind me! And you should have seen the looks on their faces when I walked out of the store." He laughed softly at the memory.

Zelda's smile faded. Now it just looked like someone died. "So this sword… This is it?"

"Of course not, Zel."

Her eyes lit up with the last bit of hope she had.

Link turned around and grabbed a new Hylian Shield from the top of the desk. "The first five customers get a new shield, too! Good thing, my old one is kinda rusty…"

Zelda's heart sunk. She looked down at the ground, looking at the polished wood floors and the white skirt of her dress. She felt tears stinging her eyes, but she fought them back, sniffling a bit.

Link heard the sounds emitting from her, and instantly grew concerned. He placed the sword in its box and put it on the table. He stood up and slowly reached for his princess. "…Zelda?"

The second his hands touched her shoulders, she jerked away impulsively, as if Ganondorf himself just touched her. "Something wrong, Zel?"

She looked up at him, her expression now blatantly angry. "…It's nothing." She turned around for the door. Link tried to stop her by grabbing onto one of her hands, but she pulled away and continued walking.

"Are you sure, Zelda?"

"I'm fine, Link! Goddesses!" She opened the door, but paused to turn around to glare him down. "But if you know what's good for you, you'll stay far away from me!" And with that, she stepped out of the room and slammed the door so forcefully that their wedding portrait hanging on the wall almost fell. Link caught sight of it and ran over quickly before it fell to the ground. He turned to the door Zelda walked out of and raised an eyebrow.

'What was that about?' He wondered. He shrugged it off and rested the portrait on their bed and took his seat at the desk and took the sword in his hand again.

"What am I going to name you?"

…

Zelda was sitting on the steps across the entrance to the courtyard, crying softly. It was around three o'clock, and so far, Link had not come for her, which told her that he really did forget about their anniversary. She wanted nothing but for Link to find her and assure her that the whole thing was just a ruse, part of an anniversary gift. But at the same time, Link was the last person in Hyrule she wanted to see; she would have much rather have conversed with Ganondorf himself before she even thought about looking at Link.

How could he have forgotten? Didn't anyone greet him with a "Happy anniversary" while he was in the Market? There's almost three million people living in Castle Town, someone's bound to have recognized Link, right? Did he even acknowledge the fact that she was in her wedding dress? It just wasn't like Link to forget something so important like today. The Link she saw earlier just couldn't be him.

"Zelda!"

The princess looked up in the direction the voice came from. A figure was standing at the entrance to the courtyard. The figure came closer, and she saw that it was Malon.

Malon was the daughter of Talon, and together they own Lon Lon Ranch in the heart of Hyrule Field, one of Hyrule's two major agricultural locations, the other being Ordon Ranch in east Hyrule Field. Malon had fire red hair and chocolate brown eyes, and was one of Zelda's closest friends. The two met when they were children, years before Ganondorf took over Hyrule. Malon would come by the castle with Talon to deliver the week's dairy supply. She would play with Zelda in the courtyard and the gardens all day, and sometimes she spent the night with her.

As Malon came closer, Zelda wiped her eyes dry and put on her best smile.

"Hi Malon," the blonde laughed as the two embraced.

Malon let go of her and pulled out a small box from the pocket of her skirt. "Happy anniversary."

"Thanks, Malon!" The princess opened the box and pulled out a yellow brooch in the shape of a dragon's head. "Oh, Malon, it's beautiful!"

"Yeah," the redhead nodded. "Remember that one time when we were eight, and you said you wanted a brooch like mine?" She gestured to the same piece of jewelry on the collar of her blouse. "Now we can match!"

Zelda laughed and nodded, putting the brooch back into its box. "Thank you, Malon. That means a lot to me. Please, have a seat."

She gestured to the steps she was sitting at and they both sat down. "So how are things at the ranch?"

"Same as ever," Malon shrugged. "Dad's lazing around while Ingo's his bitter old self."

The blonde giggled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Same is right."

"But they send their best regards," the ranch girl added.

"Tell them I said thank you."

"Will do," Malon nodded. "So… where's Link?"

Zelda's face instantly twisted into a bitter scowl. "Please Malon, do not mention his name around me."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at her friend's angriness. "What did Link…" She stopped herself when she saw the princess cringe. "What did he do this time?"

Zelda remained silent for a moment before pouting and folding her arms across her chest. "He forgot our anniversary."

Malon's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Are you serious!? That's so not like Link! Are you sure? It's not part of his famous anniversary presents?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Zelda replied. "He spent all morning in line to buy a sword."

"Oh, Biggoron's swords went on sale today?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"…I heard the ranch hands talk about it a past couple of days," Malon smiled sheepishly.

"Oh…" Zelda nodded. "But yeah, he was out buying one of his swords… I was standing right in front of him and he didn't even notice my wedding dress…" She leaned in and rested her head on Malon's shoulder, and the redhead wrapped her arm around her and rubbed her upper arm reassuringly.

"It's okay, Zel…" Malon comforted. "Don't think of it as Link forgetting your anniversary."

Zelda lifted her head and looked her in the eye with a raised eyebrow.

"Think of it as proof… that you married a man."

…

Link was at the bar at Error's Café, waiting patiently for his beer to arrive. It was five in the evening, and he was trying to figure out why Zelda was so upset earlier. Was she expecting him to come back with something for her? He only brought enough Rupees to pay for the sword. Maybe Zelda was just having one of her "feminine" moments. Whatever it was, she sure had everyone in the castle in on it; when he left, everyone he passed by gave him dirty looks, and whenever he tried saying hello, all he got was the cold shoulder.

A bartender came up with a glass mug full of frothing beer and put it in front of Link on the counter.

"Thanks," Link smiled, taking a Blue Rupee out of his pocket and handing it to the bartender. He took the mug by the handle and drank the deep brown liquid.

"Link!"

The young man turned in the direction the voice came from, and saw Darunia headed for him.

Darunia, the Fire Sage, was the leasder of the Goron Tribe, a group of rock eating humanoids that lived in the fiery depths of Death Mountain, making their home in Goron City. He was one of Link's best friends, as they were "Sworn Brothers."

Link waved to him with his free hand and Darunia sat next to Link. The blonde set the mug down on the counter with a clank, breathing heavily.

"Whoa there," Darunia chuckled. "Pace yourself, brother."

Link turned to him and smiled lopsidedly, wiping the beer froth off the outer edges of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Whatever… Hey!" Link's face lit up. "I got one of Biggoron's new swords this morning!"

"No kiddin'?" Darunia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded. "It's on my desk back at the castle."

"Cool," the Goron leader nodded. "You should show me sometime… So where's Zelda? It's your guys' special day!"

"She's back at the castle," Link shrugged, taking a smaller sip of his beer. "She's all bent out of shape over something…" He stopped. "…'Special day'?"

"Yeah!" Darunia nodded again. "Your fifth anniversary! Shoulda seen those rubies I gave the girl. Took a long time in Goron Mines looking for them, but wouldn't they look good on her?"

Link remained expressionless for a second, but then broke into a small chuckle. "Nice try, Darunia, but I'd never forget Zelda and mine's anniversary. That's on June 16th, and today's…"

Before Link could finish his sentence, Darunia put his hand on Link's head and twisted it so that he was facing a calendar on the wall, and sure enough, it was June 16.

Link's heart skipped a beat, and he suddenly felt all clammy.  
'Oh damn…'

"Oh Link…" The Goron's smile faded, letting go of the hero's head. "Don't tell me you forgot about that…"

Link covered his face with his palms and shook his head.

Darunia sighed and folded his arms, leaning forward on the countertop.

"You're screwed, brother…"

The Goron heard chuckling. He turned to Link, who was shaking violently. He took the young man's hands away from his face and saw that he was laughing!

"What are you laughing about, Link!? This ain't no laughing matter!" Darunia cried.

"Ahh, Darunia, my brother," Link wiped a tear from his eye. "It's all going according to my master plan.

…

It was seven o'clock, and Link was being led by a guard to the courtyard where Zelda had been all day.

"Ther she is, sir." The guard told Link, stopping in front of the entrance. "Though I don' t think you're exactly her favorite person right now."

Link chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Tell me something I don't know… Thanks, man."

"You're welcome, sir." And the guard left, returning to his post.

Link began to walk in, when he saw Malon leaving.

"Oh, hey Malon." Link smiled, but Malon simply stuck her nose in the air and pushed him aside. "Step aside, Fairy Boy," she said coldly, using his childhood nickname.

Link sighed and shook his head as Malon left the gardens, and he stepped into the courtyard slowly.

He suddenly felt a rush of déjà vu. That courtyard was where he and Zelda met for the first time twelve years ago when they were both ten. She was sitting in the same place he found her twelve years ago when she was peeking through the window to spy on her father's conference with Ganondorf.

Zelda heard him coming. She turned away, combing her hands through her long strands of hair nonchalantly. She felt the seat move as Link sat down next to her, and she turned her body away and tried to hide her face with her hair.

"…Hi Zelda," he finally spoke.

She said nothing.

"…I can't blame you for being angry with me," he lamented. "I know how much this day meant to you… And it means a great deal to me as well... I'm sorry."

Silence.

"It's funny…" Link smiled softly. "This was where we met… Twelve years ago at this very spot… On this very day. We shared our first kiss here… Remember when we were planning our marriage? We agreed that our wedding day would be the day we met… And we agreed that this very spot was the place we would marry."

Zelda thought about the memories. How surprised she was when she turned around to see a ten year old Link standing in front of her, how bewildered she was to think that a boy penetrated the castle's defenses of guards… How they kissed for the very first time in the rain in this courtyard… How anxious she was when she walked down the grass aisle to see Link waiting for him in his white wedding tunic.

"…At least you remembered that much," she finally spoke.

"Ahh… She speaks," Link mused melodramatically.

Zelda laughed, unable to keep up her stoic façade, and turned to Link to say something, but was silenced when she caught sight of him.

Link was wearing his white tunic, the same tunic he wore five years ago on their wedding.

"…I thought that it was only fitting that I wear my wedding tunic, since you're in your wedding dress and all." Link explained.

The princess smiled slightly, but then it faded quickly. For a second, she almost forgot just how angry she was at him. "But why'd you have to forget our anniversary, of all days to forget!?" She stood up and walked away to the middle of the courtyard, her back faced towards him. "As if that dumb sword was more important than me!"

"Zelda," Link spoke, getting up from his seat and walking towards her. "Don't you get it? I never forgot about today!"

The young princess turned to him, utterly confused. "But you just said how sorry you were for forgetting!"

"I just said I was sorry," he shook his head. "I never said I was sorry for forgetting, because I never did!"

"What are you talking about!?"

Link laughed at her. "For the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, you sure aren't catching on quickly… Zelda, don't you get it? This was all part of my plan! I purposely made it look like I forgot about our anniversary. I know you too well to know that every time you're upset, you come to this courtyard and you sit at those steps." He pointed to there they were sitting at earlier.

"You always do it, Zelda. And you always spend the rest of the day here… I used that information to my advantage because since you always spend the day here, I'd come in my wedding tunic while you're in your wedding dress, and bring back memories spending the most significant events of our relationship in this very courtyard."

Zelda was stunned. It was genius—making her think he forgot, only to surprise her in ther very place they met, in the very place they first kissed, and the very place they were wed.

"Happy anniversary Zelda," Link smiled, his pearl white teeth sparking in the twilight.

Tears formed in Zelda eyes, and she couldn't hold them back. They slowly spilled out, and she embraced him tightly, almost knocking him over. She pressed her lips tightly against his, causing a muffled grunt to escape his lips. He slowly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in closer to deepen it.

After a while he finally pulled away, albeit rather reluctantly.

"…I love you, Zel."

"I love you, Link…"

"Out of the five anniversaries we've had," Zelda whispered, pressing her cheek against his chest, "this one is definitely my favorite."

"…Really?" The young man raised an eyebrow.

"…Well, it's tied for when you took me swimming at Zora's Domain."

Link chuckled and held her tighter. "That's what I thought… Zel, you're so predictable."

Zelda just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "…You know, Link… I have a present for you as well."

"What's that?" He asked.

She giggled and broke the embrace. She took his hand and led him out of the courtyard to their bedroom.

"Like you don't know."

* * *

So that's Anniversary. Not much else to say right now other than to read and review my other stories if you have yet to do so. Oh yeah, check out the new fanfiction profile on GeoCities! Remember, the link is in my profile. AND, have a very happy Memorial Day, and keep all of the service men and women who have died defending our country throughout the years in your minds. 

Review please, and remember to wear your Bicks.

* * *

End time: Sunday May 27, 2007; 6:01 PM PDT

* * *


End file.
